where there's a way there's a will
by NCISrules101
Summary: can arizona and callie get past everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks, and once again become one.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys. im new to greys anatomy but i absolutely love it. this is my first greys and same sex story, but i hope you like it. all mistakes are my own so if you find any please let me know and i will change them.

disclaimer: i dont own grey's anatomy, but if i did the possiblities.

so heres the chapter guys just let me know what you think, and if i should continue with it.

I shut the door to the ambulance once I saw that Ruby was safely inside; I watched and waited till the ambulance had driven away before turning towards Callie. We both just stared at each other. Looking into her eyes brought back the memories of the day, I see Callie raise her eyebrow at me in question, bringing me out of my daydream, shaking my head I begin to say.

'I'm going to go see if any of the kids need help finding their parents.' Turning away from her I start to walk back into the hospital, before her voice makes me turn back around.

'People died. People are dead. I... I don't want to have kids, if it means I can't be with you.' I could see the hurt and honesty in her eyes. _I can't make her give up on her biggest dream, not when I can give the one thing she so desperately wants. _Walking towards her I say.

'No... No.' finally standing in front of her again I continue.

'We'll have kids; we'll have all kinds of kids. And I always thought that I wasn't cut out to be a mom. But you'll be a great mom; you'll be an amazing mom. And... I love you so much, and I can't live without you and are ten kids-' before I can say anymore she crashes her lips on mine. I feel her hands come up to my face, getting out of the initial shock that the sudden kiss had on me, I start to kiss her back, bringing my hands to rest on her arms. The kiss lasted no more than five seconds, _oh yes I counted the seconds, _before both of us pulled apart at the same time, and looked into each other's eyes. I could see so much in her eyes, love and hurt, being just some. She grabbed a hold of my hands squeezing them. I smiled up at her showing her the love I had for her.

'I think we should go back to the apartment. We need to talk.' She said while letting go of one of my hands, I couldn't find the right words to say, so I just nodded my head and let her lead me back into the hospital. Making a quick stop to the locker room, we grabbed our stuff out of them and then headed out of the hospital.

We walked to Callie's house in silent; so many things were going through my head, but the main thought was the argument we had just before we went into the exam room to take Ruby's appendix out. I can't believe I said that I didn't trust her; she is the only person I trust. I've had some many people abuse my trust, that I just took it all out on her. I was brought out of my thoughts by Callie saying my name. I shook my head slightly before giving her a nervous smile, Callie returned the smile, and motioned me into her living room.

Walking back into this room again made my nerves rocket, and I clasped my hands together. Callie most of seen how nervous I was, as the next thing I know she pulling my hands apart, and dragging me over to the couch. Sitting down on the couch Callie kept hold of one of my hands. Lifting her gaze from my hands she stared into my eyes. I could always get lost in those soft brown eyes, and now wasn't any different than before. I must have been staring for too long, because when I looked at her lips, she had her trade mark smirk on her face. Blushing slightly I looked down at my lap, trying to hide it. I feel Callie's finger lift my chin so that I am looking at her.

'Hey, what's going on in that pretty blonde head of yours? Talk to me Ari.' I could feel the blush creeping up my neck, _g_o_d it's been so long since she said my nickname. _I smile slightly at her before saying.

'Ok. Just remember that I do love you.' I she her smile at my words, and she gives me a nod of the head to tell me to continue. Taking both her hands in mine I return the smile and looking down at our joined hands, before continuing.

'Well I was thinking about today. I was thinking about all the nasty things I said to you, and the worst one of all was how I said that I didn't trust you. I can never forgive myself for saying that. Of course I trust you. I trust you with all my heart.' I can feel the tears in the back of my eyes, and I take a deep breath trying to keep them at bay. As I look up into Calliope's I see she has tears as well. Letting go of one of her hands, I rest it on her cheek while running my finger over it. Just as I'm about to continue, Callie speaks first.

'You're not the only one. I gave you the cold shoulder all day, when you were just trying to be civil to me at work. And I didn't mean it when I said that I hated your guts. Because I don't, I love you, I just didn't want you to think that I was forcing you into doing something that you didn't want.' There was some much honesty in her eyes that I didn't know what to do or say, so I just went with my instincts and spoke from the heart.

'Hey don't worry about it, we were both mad and saying stuff we didn't mean to hurt each other. But from now on we have to talk to each other properly, no holding stuff back until we feel the need to take it out on each other. Can we promise to do that?' Callie just seemed to sit there forever, I tried to read the emotions on her face but it was blank. What seemed like hours, but was probably only a few seconds, before I see a smile spread across her face, and she leans forward and gives me a kiss. I didn't even have time to respond when I felt her lean back and say.

'Of course I can promise that. So what you're saying is that we should just start over again, but without the nervousness of the first date and stuff.' I give her the biggest smile I could give her before nodding my head and leaning forward once again to give her the most breathtaking kiss I could give her. It didn't take long for us to deepen the kiss, I could feel her hands playing with the hem of my shirt, while mine found there place in her soft brown hair. I could never get tired of this but if I don't stop it now, I won't ever want to stop it, and we need to finish the conversation before this happens. I reluctantly pull back and I hear a soft moan come from her, this puts a smile to my face. I move my hand from her hair to rest gently on her thighs. Once I know that she is paying attention I say.

'As much fun as this is, and you have no idea how much I want to continue this' lifting my arm to gesture between us,

'I think we still have a few things to get sorted.' Waiting for her to nod her head I continue.

'I really hope you know that I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone. And if you're up for it I would really love for us to give it another try.' Waiting for Callie to answer was probably the third worst thing in the world, the first being my brother dying, and the second being walking away from her the last time. When she finally did answer I released the breath I didn't even know that I was holding.

'That was probably the stupidest question you have ever asked, no offence; of course I want to give us another shot. But did you really mean it when you said we would have kids.'

'No offence taking. And yes of course I mean it. I've come to realise that if I want to be with you, that you shouldn't be the only one who changes in this relationship. And I am super ready to take a chance with you. If you will still have me of course.' Callie didn't say anything, she wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me so hard, I smiled into the kiss. Once she pulled back the only thing I was able to say was.

'Awesome.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own it. Really wished I did though.

Hey guys here's the next chapter for you, hope you have fun reading it, as much as I had writing it.

Once that one word left my mouth, I felt Callie's lips crash on mine, but this time o didn't even try to stop her. I welcomed the kiss. It started out with us both just showing each other how much we loved the other. My hands came to rest on her thighs once again, and I felt her hands tangle in my hair. But it soon turned into a passionate kiss, when I ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entry. It took her about half a second to grant me access, and out tongues battled for control. I moved my hand up from her thigh and played with the hem of her scrub top, it was then that I realised we were still in our work clothes, and pulled back so that I could take hers off. She seemed to follow my directions as I felt her grab the bottom of mine and pull it over my head and throwing it into the corner.

Just as I was leaning in to continue the kiss the phone on the table started to ring, shocking both us and springing apart. Callie looked into my eyes asking whether she should answer it or not, I nodded my head, and watched as she pick up her top from the floor and putting it back on before heading over to the phone. Picking up the phone I hear her say hello, before I stand up and walk to get my top, pulling it over my head, I go over to stand next to Callie, she mouths Christina, before putting it on speakerphone.

'_I was just checking to make sure that you were ok, because nobody had seen you since. And If you tell anyone this I will kill you, I was worried.' _ I saw Callie give me a smile before.

'Its fine Christina I want tell anybody that you really do have a heart and care. But I'm good thank you for asking, how's everything at the hospital.' There was a slight pause before Christina answered.

'_Well you must know about Percy and Reed. And Derek is in recovery and so is Karev. Owen got shot in the shoulder but will be released tonight so I will be staying over at his. Have you heard form roller-skate girl, nobody seen her either.'_ I frowned at the nickname, but noticed Callie smirk at me, before answering_._

'Oh my god. Well let me know if anything changes with them. Yes I've heard for Arizona, she here with me we are talking about a few things, so don't worry about her. Ill speak to you tomorrow.' Callie was staring at me when saying the last part; I smiled a little, turning back to the phone when I heard Christina speak.

'_Sure I'll let you know. And I'll be sure to tell everyone else that both you and Blondie are just fine, have a nice night you to, don't do anything I wouldn't do.' _ And with that I heard the click as she hung up. Chuckling she hung put the phone back, before turning to me and starting at me. Stepping towards me keeping our eyes looked she says.

'So where were we exactly? Oh yes I remember just about here.' And with that she crashed her lips on mine once again. It was her turn to run her tongue along my lips begging for entry, and I eagerly granted her, moaning when I felt her tongue collide with mine. She ran her hands down either of my sides and rests them on my hips. I wind my hands in her hair. We stood like that for a few minutes, when I feel her hands move from hips, and tug at the hem of my shirt. I move my hands from her hair and lift them above my head, telling her in actions that she can take it off. She lifted my shirt over my head and dropped it onto the floor, following her lead I did the same with her shirt, dropping it on top of mine. I just had time to let it go, before I'm pulled forward towards the bedroom. With our lips never leaving each other, Callie kicks the bedroom door open, and we stumble into the room. I close the door with my foot, and back her into the bed. Our lips left momentarily as she fell backwards onto the bed, she moved up a little on the bed so that her head rested on the pillows.

I took a moment to stare opening at her, I couldn't believe how lucky I was, that this gorgeous women in front of me has giving me a second chance at being with her. My eyes took started at her long lushes legs that seem to go on for miles, up past her stomach, stalling slightly at her bra glad breasts. Lifting my gaze away from them to her face I see the trademark smirk on her lips, wanting to wipe that smirk off her face, I move from the spot, and climb onto the bed and covering my body over hers. Keeping my weight of her I leant forward and pressed my lips against her. _I could never get tired of this. _Smiling into the kiss I feel her bring her hands around my body and unclasp my bra. Running her hands down my arms bringing the straps with her, leaving Goosebumps in place. She then flings the bra to the side, rolling me over so that she is on top and in control. I do the exact thing she did to me, and taking her bra off as well. She pulls away from my lips and starts to move down my neck, softly biting my neck then kissing the same place. She leaves my neck and starts moving down my cleavage, before quickly moving her head to the side and taking when of my harden nipples into her mouth. I couldn't stop the moan from leaving my lips, or the way my hands found their way into her hair to keep her there. She then moves her attention to the other nipple, running her tongue along the tip, my hands pulling at her hair. Giving it one last bite she moves further down my body, leaving kisses everywhere. Resting her mouth just above the waistline of my trousers, and brings her hands up and pulls the string and tugging them away from my waist, and pulling them down bringing my panties down with them. When there at my ankles I kick them away, that's when I feel her start to blow hot air over my clit, before moving her head forward and running her tongue along, I start to feel myself getting wet, and I hear a soft moan come from her. Feeling myself reaching my climax very quickly, and not being able to handle much more I moan again and beg.

'Calliope, please I need you inside of me now,' she know I was getting close, she stopped what she was doing and didn't do anything for a few seconds, which frustrated me to no end, growling at her, I hear her chuckle before I feel one of her fingers enters me, and starts a slow rhythm. Before she enters another. Breathing deeply I know I'm not going to last much longer.

The second I feel myself go over the edge she still pumps her finger in and out until I get my breathing under control. And she pulls out her fingers before moving up my body and giving me a searing kiss. I flip us over so that in on top and I say.

'My turn.'

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: it's a shame I didn't come up with the idea first, but Shonda did, so we can't all win

Hey guys here's the next chapter for you, hope you have fun reading it, as much as I had writing it.

Slowly opening my eyes, I blink a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes, when I realise that there is an arm wrapped around my waist keeping me in place. _Oh no what did I do. _Thinking the worst, I slowly turn to see the person laying next. Once my glaze lands on the peacefully sleeping face of Calliope and a smile spreads across my face. Running my eyes over the whole of her face, I turn to face her. Staring at her brought everything back that happened yesterday, the bad and the good. Thinking about the lives that were lost, and the ones that were hurt through such a tragedy. Taking a few seconds to remember everyone, I bring my hand up to rest on her cheek and run my finger along it. I feel her stir under my hand, and I still my hand, waiting for her eyes to open.

It takes her a few seconds, but I finally see her beautiful brown eyes come into focus, and I feel her smile against my hand, before she turns her head to the side and kiss the inside of my hand. When she turns her head back to me I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips, it didn't last very long, before I lean back and whisper,

'Good morning' I then lean in again to give her another kiss that lasts longer than the last. She is the first one to deepen the kiss, I feel her run her tongue along my bottom and I open my mouth eagerly. She takes my bottom lip into her mouth and bites down gently, I moan into her mouth, which seems to egg her on as she run her hand up my legs, brushing it slightly over my core, before moving up my stomach and resting it there, running her fingers along it, slightly tickling. Squirming under her touch, I pull away from her lips. She speaks first before I get the chance.

'Now that is definitely the best way to wake up.' Chuckling at her I lift my hands to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Before smiling up at her and leaning forward to place one more kiss, this one just showing how much we loved each other. Neither one of us tried to deepen it, just enjoying the feel of our lips against each others. I was once again the first one to pull back, smiling up at her, I turn my head to look at the clock on the bedside table, groaning before turning back to her, I say.

'We need to get up and go into work, see the damage, and find out what is going to happen now.' Leaning up one more time leaving a parting kiss, I roll away from her and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, leaving the door open I turn the shower on and stepping under the warm spray. Closing my eyes while the water ran down my back and face, I feel two arms wrap themselves around my waist, before pushing me back against the wall, the contact making me yelp. Before I feel Callie's lips find the pulse point on my neck, and she starts to gently suck and bite the spot. Which she then starts placing open mouthed kiss down my neck to come resting on my left nipple, biting down on it before running her tongue along the tip and bringing her hand to fondle with my other nipple.

Throwing my head back in pleasure, and keeping my eyes closed I don't really feel it make contact with the wall. I could already feel myself getting wet, so grab hold of her hair and push it down so that she knows what I want. She seems to get the hint and moves her head further down my body, until I feel her tongue enter me, and she starts to suck gently, arching my back so that I am closer to her and grabbing her shoulders keeping her still. Moaning her name, I squeezed her shoulders, leaving marks from my nails. Just as I could feel my release coming, she moved her mouth from me, and I groan in frustration, she was teasing me and I really wasn't in the mood. Just as I was about to say something, I feel her enter a finger inside of me and starting a slow rhythm, and her lips cover mine, drowning out my moan. I could taste my own juices on her lips, which just turned me on even more. She slips another finger inside and picks up the pace. It doesn't take very long for my release to come, and she pumps inside me until I come back down from my high.

I get my breathing under control and I open my eyes, to see her bring her hand to mouth and lick my juices off her fingers. This nearly sends me over the edge again, and as I move forward to bring my lips to crash with her, and return the favour, I hear one of our phones going off, which makes us separate and Callie plants on more kiss on my lips, before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her and leaving the bathroom. I watch her leave, before turning my attention back to the task at hand. Grabbing the shower gel, I pour some into me hand and run it over my entire body, before washing it under the spray. Once it was all off I turn the shower off, step out and wrap a towel around me, and heading out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I find Callie half naked with just a bra and panties on. She turns towards me and hands some clothes she has taken out of the draw. Once there in my hands I realise that that they are my clothes anyway, I look up to ask her where she had found them but she beat me to it.

'I found them in one of my draws, and never really got the chance to give them back to you.' She smile sheepishly at me and shrugs one of her shoulders. I walk up to her until I'm in front of her and give her a hug, before stepping back and giving her the best smile I could, with dimple and everything. She smiles back at me before turning around and finishing getting ready. I follow her lead drop the towel and get ready myself.

Callie was the first to get ready, so she went into the kitchen, and waited for me. It didn't take that long for me to finish, and I walked out of the bedroom and found Callie waiting on the stool. She jumps off and holds her hand out for me to take, and I grab it instantly. We both smile one last time before she says to me.

'Ready.' I give her hand a squeeze before replying.

'Ready as ill ever be.'

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i dont own anything and never will.

hey guys thanks so much for the reviews, i want to say a big thanks to:

funkyshaz57

haley02 and

havesomecake. 

your reviews have made me very happy. heres the new chapter i dont no wen ill be able to get another one on ill try for either the end of the week or next. i go to australia for 3weeks on the 7th so im trying to write it and get it up before then. thanks for reading please review.

With my hand firmly in Callie's, she pulls me gently towards the door, and I follow keeping as close as I could without tripping over her. She opens the door with her free hand, before turning to me and giving me a smile. I return the smile and close the door behind me. We walk silent out of the apartment, heading over the street to the hospital. For the first time since I had started working here, there was no ambulance screeching into the pit. There were no doctors running in and out of the automatics doors, with injured patience. It was dead silent. I glance to the side to look at Callie, trying to see if I can read any emotions, and I can see she is going through the same as me, so I squeeze her hand letting her know I'm still beside her, and that I'm not going anywhere. I feel her squeeze back, as we step up to the doors. We both stop at the same time; turn to each other, trying to draw strength from the other. We both nod our heads and turn back to the doors and walk through them together.

Inside the hospital was just as quiet as it was outside. There were no doctors shouting at the interns. No patience being wheel off to some sort of scan. We carry on through, heading up towards the surgery wing. The corridors were just as quiet as the rest of the hospital.

We were heading towards the locker room, when we pass the cafeteria, and see Mark, Owen and Christina sitting at one of the tables. Changing our course we head over to them. They all turn their heads when they hear us approach. None of us say anything, while me and Callie sat down with them. I'm the first one to break the silence.

'How is everyone?' They all turn to look at each other, trying to decide which one of them would be the one to answer. I start to panic so I rest on hand on Callie's thigh. She brings her hand to rest on top of mine. Instantly bringing my nerves down. Marks voice brings my back.

'Well as you can see Owen is fine. I haven't really seen bailey since all I know is that she was fine. Karev is staying in hospital till he is fit enough to leave. Avery and the other mercy-westers are having a little get together for Percy and Reed. And Derek is in ICU, he seems to be fine at the moment, but time will only tell. Meredith is sitting with him, hasn't left since he woke up last night. He was only awake for about an hour, and has been asleep ever since.' And with that he stops speaking and looked at a spot on the opposite wall. Looking around at Christina and Owen who were known huddled together, speaking in low murmurs. I turn to Callie and see her staring at Mark with concern, and I turn my hand up and entwine are fingers together. She turns her head towards me, gives me a smile and turns back to Mark.

We all sat there in silence, either not wanting to break it or not knowing what to say to each other. I was trying to find the right words to say to everyone, when I felt someone walk up to us, turning my head I see Lexie grey and Richard Webber walk up. Lexie gives each of us a smile before dragging a chair up next to Mark, and sitting down silently. Mark didn't even seem to realise that she had sat there; he just kept staring into nothing. Lifting my head back up to Richard, I see him stare uncomfortably at everyone before he opens up and speak, breaking the silence for the first time in about half an hour.

'I'm glad to see that you guys are ok. I know that a lot of people were or hurt and some even died. And some of them that died were friends. And I'm very sorry for your loss. As Derek is injured, the board has spoken to me, and said that I will be interim chief until Derek has recovered. I also know that this will be a very hard time for all of us, so I am given everyone the week off to recover, and so that the hospital can also get repaired. I'm very sorry for your lose. 'Then he nodded his head one final time and left. I looked around the room again, Owen and Christina were still sitting close together, but were looking over were the chief has just left. Mark was still staring at the wall, but had taken Lexie's hand in his and was rubbing his thumb along the back of it. Smile at the sight I turn to Callie. Who is also staring after the chief. She must of sensed me staring at her, because he turned to look at me. She smiled at me, but before I could say anything, I see Meredith walking towards us, glum look on her face. She smiled when she saw me looking but it didn't reach her eyes, which was understanding under the circumstances. She came to stop behind Mark, and for the first time since he spoke he looked away from the wall, and turned to Meredith.

'What's wrong. Derek's still good right.' Pure panic was in his voice. Callie tensed under my hand, so I started running my thumb along the back of her hand, and she relaxed just a little but not much. We all sat there staring at Meredith, I couldn't read anything off her face. Drawing a breathe in I waiting for her to reply. She takes it in turns to stare at each of our faces, with gratitude showing in her eyes, once her gaze landed on Marks once again, she finally open her mouth to reply.

'Derek is fine, he hasn't woke since the last time. Which is a good thing I suppose, means his body is letting him heal. I want to thank you all for sitting here. But I think you guys should leave, it looks like he won't wake up for a while still. So you should head home, and I will let you all know if anything changes.' And just as quickly as she entered, she turned and left, heading back to Derek's room. I look at Christina who seems to nod her head and stand, Owen quickly following suit. Saying there goodbye they head out of the cafeteria. Callie is the next to stand, bringing me with her. She seems to have a silent conversation, before nodding her head, and walking out. I turn one last time to see Mark and Lexie both still sitting there, obviously no intention of leaving. We round the corner out of sight, intent of heading home. Walking back out of the hospital I give one final glance to the empty ER.


End file.
